


妄

by RGFJZ



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGFJZ/pseuds/RGFJZ
Summary: 用悲戀30題拼湊出的破碎片段
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 2





	妄

**Author's Note:**

> 新手寫文，請多指教。  
> 意識流。Yeri視角。

一步錯步步錯。 假裝自己一點都不在意真的是愚蠢至極，假戲真做也是只是單方面的想法，等過剩的熱情消退後就得如浪潮般快速撤離。到底是自己當了真，死纏爛打的繼續演戲渴求溫暖，被厭煩也只是遲早的事，趁早結束，在自己還有餘地之時。

只是個意外。人潮擁擠的古老巷弄中，迷茫的矗立於定點獨自慌張，你穿過人群握住我的手。略微潮濕加點細膩的觸感至今依舊無法忘懷。時常望著空蕩蕩的手如此想到，並在空氣中虛握著。

“一定要在這裡相遇啊。”你笑的很明媚，似是要把漆黑的夜晚照亮，旁邊花海都比不上的嬌豔。

誰忘了誰又記著，每個月都在此地坐上一天來懷念。

就像剛買的手搖杯在插吸管的時候，飲料從洞口噴薄而出，沾了滿手的甜膩。你也在我逐漸蓋好的城牆，率著千軍萬馬掠地攻城把我陷入不知所措的境地。 這不是命運是必然吧？畢竟你從不失手。

自從下定決心後就把每天當成最後一天，卻沒想到你比我還早說出口，距離自己開口的日子還有些距離，卻什麼都沒剩下，連值得紀念的東西也沒有。最後一次送你回家的路上，讓我走慢點吧，把時間放得更慢些，就可以把你記得更深一點。

離去之時，背後的實感提醒著自己還在被抱著。有點溫熱的感覺無法確定是嘴巴呼出的氣還是不可能出現的眼淚，待自己回過身時你早已整理好表情，昏暗的巷內也看不清你的眼，那到底是什麼至今仍是未解之謎。

那時落在嘴角的吻，飽含著決絕的意味，鼻腔沖滿你身上的香氣，真實的令人想哭。

在你不小心喝多，你像是解放了什麼似的一直在背後絮叨著自己有多少人追，曾有一度想打斷，但還是耐著性子聆聽，悄悄說了一句我也很喜歡你啊，就突然安靜了下來。疑惑著回過頭發現你正凝望著我。四目相對，緩緩的靠近......“哈！”突然的叫聲嚇了我一跳，你在背上笑到止不住的顫抖，過了一會兒你問我剛剛是覺得會親下去嗎，“不，只是看你開始脫妝了”口是心非的我答道。

“我不喜歡你了的下一句是：我愛你” 第360次在私人帳號上打下這句話，僅有一個互相關注的對象，可惜那帳號已被主人廢棄許久。

我們之間是愛情嗎？還是牽絆呢？有開始過嗎？結束的是什麼呢？跟往常一樣的生活，像缺了什麼，可仔細看又找不出少了什麼，也只有莫名其妙的掉下淚才發現原來自己哭了啊，到底是少了些什麼呢？

曾多次幻想過再次見面是怎麼樣的情況下及該用什麼狀態去面對你，演練越多次越忐忑，最後索性不去想，反正也不一定遇的到，何苦為難自己。

原來我們一直在見面？可是我怎麼認不出你了呢？你在哪裡？你是不是在胡說？

每年一定會有一束花送到家裡，日期是隨機，自己也不明白是誰送的，只能從手機日曆上的過往記錄去猜測送花者的隱藏訊息。

從精神科門口走出來時，看到一個小女孩抱著漫畫跟旁邊的朋友討論作者的伏筆，呆愣著，覺得在什麼地方見過這場景。 最近莫名的健忘，並察覺特定時段的記憶是空白的，像是斷層了一樣，怎麼都想不起來，所以當主治醫師告訴自己可能有失憶的傾向，要定期追蹤，答得爽快，卻沒有預約下次的看診時間。 煩躁，莫名的煩躁，看什麼都似曾相識，走到哪都覺得有什麼從腦袋一閃而過。

會在無意識之時脫口而出一個人的名字，等反應過來用平靜的語氣接著講述原本應該說的語句。

曾試著在大雪過後的深夜穿著厚羽絨服拿著鏟子在自家空地挖了一個能躺平的坑洞，帶著濃濃的睡意躺進去，睡到一半冷醒，在慌亂中爬出趕緊跑回還開著壁爐的房內睡覺，隔天才在清醒時嘲笑自己的奇思妙想。兩天之後發現戴在右手上的手鍊不見了，瘋了似的在坑洞裡外翻找也找不到。大概是被野生動物叼走了吧，自我安慰式的想著。

小時候也是一個很迷信且虔誠的人，後來在遭遇許多困境想求助神明卻無果之時，便確定自己與這類東西無緣，否則怎麼連一次都沒有被幫助過呢？

腦內的想法不論多麼瘋狂，只要不說出口，誰都不會知道的。

最喜歡的香水剛好缺貨。 炸雞少了最重要的醬料。 腦袋少了一部分的記憶。 都像失去了煞車系統的車，朝著不可控的方向發展。

越來越記不清在會發呆時出現的類似夢境般的場景，看到似曾相識的東西也只覺得有特殊的感受，一切都鈍化了。

有那麼一個人老是在腦內奔跑、在各個記憶內亂竄找存在感，所幸那個頑皮的人最近沒出現了。

點擊螢幕上一個顯眼的圖標，原來是帶鎖的記錄性的私人網站。憑直覺輸入帳號密碼解開後隨意的瀏覽內容。觀後感就一句話：騙人的人也會在不知不覺中騙了自己。

很長一段時間遇到什麼人都沒有心動的感覺，距離上次心動應該是很久以前的事，大概是遺落在某個人身上了吧。

中午配著一部老電影在吃飯，有一幕主角在訊號不好的地方打電話給異地的戀人，要結束的時候主角問對方“今晚的月色很美，你有看到嗎？” 莫名的胸悶感又出現了，最喜歡的壽司也沒味道了，在這部電影結束的時候默默地點了差評。

所有的東西不過都是回到了最開始的模樣，若硬要說個改變，到處都要帶著本子記下一閃而過的念頭。

想要改變心情，買了門票去看喜劇電影，不論演員及全場觀眾的反應是如何熱烈，自身周圍彷彿隔著看不見的罩子，任何有關快樂的情緒都傳達不了。

“對不起，真的沒有您要找的這個人。” “？” “是的，根據您的敘述，我們把您從上學到出社會周遭的人都反復查了幾遍，都沒有這個人。” “......好吧，我知道了。”

到頭來，這一切都只是我的想像。根本沒有裴珠泫或金藝琳這個人。


End file.
